


Work It Out

by StrikingHighway



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingHighway/pseuds/StrikingHighway
Summary: Em and Kells have been secretly dating for a while. What happens when someone snaps a photo of the two together?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writer's block so this is my attempt at breaking out of that lol. Also felt like making something cute for this pairing.

“We can work it out.” The older rapper spoke in a calm and reassuring tone, trying to comfort the blonde. 

The younger man had been staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t bother to look back at Em as he replied. “How? How the fuck can we possibly work this out?”

Em sat on the hotel bed, staring at the tense back of the blonde. He was trying to be calm, for the sake of Kells, but on the inside he was freaking out just as much as Kells. 

They hadn’t even known it happened till it was all over the internet. Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly caught holding hands?! Could they be dating? Enemies turned lovers?

Em cursed himself even as he thought about it now. How could he have been so stupid as to think it was okay for him to hold hands with Kells in public, even for a moment? He should have known somebody would spot them, that somebody would recognize them. 

They’d been caught by someone as they left a coffee shop. All Em wanted to do was hold the younger man’s hand as they walked back to the car. He’d even looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he took his hand. Was it really too much to ask for just to be able to hold his boyfriend’s hand in public? Could the paparazzi not give him one moment alone and respect his privacy?

He was usually good at avoiding the prying eyes of the media, but of course, they would catch him the one time he let his guard down. Now there was pictures all over the internet of both of them holding hands.

They could lie and say it was just a joke or they were playing around or something. Em couldn’t really think of a good explanation for them holding hands but he would try. Neither of them wanted this out in the open for everyone to see. Em liked his private life just that, private, and Kells was mortified by how people would treat him if they found out he was dating the older rapper. Em was honestly afraid Kells might leave him because of this, and the thought of losing him now was too much for Em to bear.

He never thought he’d end up this attached to someone again, and Machine Gun Kelly of all people, but he was, and he couldn’t lose him. He hadn’t admitted it to the younger man but he knew he was falling in love with him. “Kells.. it’s not that bad. If they find out about our relationship then..” Em paused, not knowing what to say in this situation. He didn’t exactly want all of the media knowing about their relationship but, if they were to keep dating, he figured it was bound to be uncovered eventually. “Look, gay people aren’t looked down upon like they used to be.”

“I’m not _gay_..” Kells grumbled, glaring out the window as he watched the lights of cars going by as they drove down the street below.

Em sighed. He couldn’t blame Kells for not buying what he was saying. Even he didn’t really believe it. He knew the type of stuff they’d have to deal with, but for him, Kells was worth it. He just wasn’t good at talking in situations like this. “Okay.. Well, you know what I mean. It’s not bad to be gay in today’s society. People still give you respect.”

The younger man scoffs at that. “Yeah, maybe some people, but you should know better than most that being gay in the hip hop industry isn’t gonna go down well. I can already imagine all the things people would be saying. Especially about me… Saying I’m your bitch or that I only got to where I am not ‘cause I sucked cock or I let dudes fuck me.” Kells grits his teeth angrily as he starts to get even more worked up.

Standing up from the bed, Em walks over to Kells and places his hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. “Babe.. I know how it can feel to have people talking shit about you.. And I know some ignorant, homophobic assholes will.. but their opinions don’t matter. The only thing that matters is what makes you happy. You make me happy.. And I don’t want to lose you over this… Your worth more than anything I’d have to go through.”

Em wraps his arms around Kells, hugging him from behind and kisses his neck. Kells can’t help but melt into his touch, relaxing in his arms. “You make me happy too, Em.. I just.. I don’t know if I can handle this…”

“We can figure this out together, Kells.. Please…” Em pleaded, his fear of losing the younger man showing in his voice. Normally, he always kept his composer, but he didn’t care about that now. What they had was special. Em didn’t think he’d ever be able to have a happy relationship after all the stuff he’d been through, but then came Kells. Once he’d gotten close to him he realized how sweet and caring he was. Em knew he could trust him. He felt safe with him. If he lost Kells he knew he’d never find anyone like him ever again in his life. He didn’t want anyone else. 

Kells frowned, hearing the sadness in Em’s voice, and twisted around in his arms to face him. He could see the distress in his eyes and felt his heart break a bit. Reaching a hand up to Em’s cheek, Kells softly caresses him with his thumb. The thought of leaving him pained Kells but he didn’t know what else he was supposed to do. If they stayed together, he knew it wouldn’t be good for his image at all, but did his image really matter so much that he couldn’t let himself be happy? Em was everything he’d ever wanted in a relationship. It all still seemed to good to be true to him, but even with his doubts and his issues, Em never let him down. He was always there for Kells, always patient and understanding. “Em.. I just don’t know what to do.. I don’t know where we go from here, how we’re supposed to handle this.. If people know…”

The blonde trailed off as he tried to think of a way out of this. He hadn’t thought ahead when they had first got involved. Of course, he hadn’t dreamed that he would end up falling for the man who was his enemy not long ago. It was never supposed to go this far, never supposed to be anything more than a strictly physical relationship. So, there was no reason to think about the consequences of people finding out about their relationship when there wasn’t supposed to be one in the first place. But now, he was stuck. He’d fallen hard for the brunette and he could only imagine how heartbroken and depressed he would be now if he lost him.

But what if it cost him his career? Everything he’s strived for since he was just a kid could be ruined. 

Kells moved in to hug Em and bury his face into his neck. “What if this ruins my career..?”

“Kells…” Em reached up a hand to softly pet the younger’s head. “How would this ruin your career?”

“What if people think I only got this famous ‘cause I suck dick or some shit? Or what if people just think I’m weird now and I fall off..? I don’t want to be known as your gay lover…”

“That’s not going to happen. I won’t let that happen.” Em said determinedly and hugs him tighter. “Besides, nobody has to know about us. We don’t have to confirm anything.”

“Yeah, but they already got that picture of us…” Kells remorsefully said.

“Listen, Kells.. I can’t promise you that we’ll never be found out, but that wouldn’t mean the end of your career. I know it wouldn’t be fun dealing with all the bullshit if people find out but you’re strong, stronger than most people, and I would be there right beside you. You really think people would question me? You know in everyone’s eyes I’m always right even when I’m wrong.” Em pulled back and smiled a bit at him.

Kells couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Like how they say you won the beef when I was clearly the real winner?”

Em snorted. “Yeah, exactly like that.”

Kells smiled softly at him for a moment before looking down. He really didn’t know what he would do or how he’d react if everyone found out about them, but what he did know is that he didn’t want to lose Em over this. 

While, he wasn’t sure it was the best idea, he couldn’t deny that he had never been so happy in a relationship before. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to be this open and close to someone ever again. Yet here was Em, being more loving and kind then he ever imagined. He knew he’d never forgive himself if he let other people’s opinions dictate how he lived his life. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand leaving Em either.

Kells looked back up at Em after a moment, making up his mind. “I wanna try and work this out with you.”

A rare, bright smile suddenly spread across Em’s face before he leaned in to press his lips against the blonde’s in a passionate kiss. Kells wrapped his arms around him as he eagerly kissed him back.

 _‘Yeah…’_ Kells thought to himself as Em pulled him down onto the bed with him. _‘He’s worth it all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, might not. Depends if I get more ideas I guess.


End file.
